


all our promises (us against the world)

by elbatross



Category: Rory O'Shea Was Here (2004), Shame (2011)
Genre: Ableism, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rory being cute, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, teenage antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Brandon like to party and indulge in debauchery, and as the odd couple they make a good team and have more fun than any other two boys in Ireland could ever dream of having. Rory, of course, wants more before he gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all our promises (us against the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the headcanon for this universe is that Brandon's family moved to Ireland when he was fourteen (to reflect that whole line about his Irish accent in the film), where he met Rory who was just in the beginning stages of his punk conversion. Rory has just a little more mobility in this than he does in canon because he's younger and his DMD hasn't worsened further yet, but only really in his arms.

Rory was a rather hard partier, if Brandon had to make a confession. Not even a wheelchair and his limited mobility could stop him; no, as long as he was able to hold a drink or reach his straw, Rory was ready to go. He'd always have a time getting girls to sit on his lap and give him a kiss or get a feel, murmuring that they should try a little harder because he couldn't feel it yet while sneaking a sly wink towards his companion.

Brandon never failed to smile back and give him a thumbs up, usually with a woman on his hip and his own pint in hand. Their nights only got better when Rory sped over to him to yell over blaring music and tug Brandon's shirt up, pushing himself closer in to bite and suckle at his hip and coax Brandon to help him out of his chair. The fun really started when Brandon hoisted him onto his back and toted him around in the middle of the dance floor, spinning around until he started to stumble and they angered the crowd. It was never long after their shenanigans that they'd be kicked out in giggles, sometimes without Rory's chair for a while, before heading home while singing drunkenly.

That was before the night Brandon dumped water over Rory's head, melting his spikes and pissing him off enough that he managed to deliver a decent blow to Brandon's stomach. The same night when Brandon laughed it off while holding his bruising abdomen and knelt at Rory's eye level to apologize.

"We're too shhhloshed, Rory. If I don't get you home soon, coppers'll come lookin'. You know how yer dad's about us goin' out in the first place, how he is about the way you dress an party an all. I'm sorry I messed up yer hair, though." He reached up to wipe some of the water from Rory's scowling face, the damp bleach-blond locks clumping together sadly with the remnants of gel.

"Someone wouldn't be so drunk if they hadn't thought we should both do shots with those gals at tha pub before this last one, would they?" Rory's fingers tightened around the control stick of his chair when Brandon's hand dropped to his lap. "You just want to get home to little Cissy so she won' tattle." Brandon started to _giggle_ , of all things. Rory was starting to feel infuriated, face reddening with anger. He colored for an entirely different reason when his friend's face landed squarely in his crotch, little puffs of laughter hot against his skin even through jeans and cotton.

"Cissy has the biggest crush on you. She won't tell on me if she thinks it'll get you in trouble. She feels bad for you," he managed, not flinching when Rory's hand went to his hair to tug. Brandon smirked, mouthing at the little swell of Rory's inner thigh.

"Now's not the time for gay chicken, Brandon. I'm serious." Still, his breathing hitched. "I don't need you feeling bad for me too. I'm not a little child." When Brandon licked at the seam of his fly, Rory panicked and accidentally pushed forward on his controller, bumping Brandon's knees hard with his chair. They broke apart, equally red in the face and eventually staring at the tent in Rory's jeans. He stuttered and swallowed.

"Maybe if you didn't wear such tight pants-"

"Maybe if you didn't decide that, 'hey, Rory looks like he needs a good suck off right now cause he's pissed,' I wouldn't be like this right now! Maybe if Mister Hot Cock would keep his mouth shut and just take me home I wouldn't have to be out here with him trying not to let him put the whole thing down his throat." He bit his lip once he'd gotten the words out, not quite believing himself that he'd let one of his little secrets get out. Brandon stumbled to sit on his knees, narrowing his eyes at Rory a little ways away.

"Repeat that." Rory shook his head, wheeling backwards as Brandon moved in on his knees. "Come on, I want to hear you say it."

"Why? So you can tease me with it? You aren't even going to remember it in the morning, just take me home."

"When do I tease you about something like this? It's just sex, Rors, not like we both haven't done some stuff with all kinds of people."

Things were quiet for a while as Brandon got to his feet, swaying a little in his state of intoxication. He leered at Rory, waiting for him to speak with folded arms. There were freckles on his arms, visible in even the dim streetlights of the morning. Rory hadn't noticed them much before, not even when he was hoisted onto those (wonderful, strong, _biteable_ ) shoulders during their wilder nights. He pursed his lips, eyelids drooping a bit as he cast his gaze downwards.

"...yeah, but what about with each other? That's, that's really different, right? Because I'm pretty sure you've never really had those kind of dreams with me under you, or taken those times we flirted seriously or anything. You've got options, Brandon, and I don't want you to get like one of those girls who only want to sleep with me for novelty or because they...feel bad, you know? We talked about that."

"That's what happened the last time you hit me with your chair. That hard, I mean." Rory noticed that his friend sounded closer, coming face to face with him again when Brandon sat in front of him. The other boy had always been tall, even taller than Rory if he was able to stand, so on his knees he was just about as tall as him in the chair. It was sort of perfect, he mused, in a pathetic way. "And we did talk about the whole not pitying you thing. We made a promise about that, yeah?" Brandon pulled his hands away from his armrests, both to take his hands and to keep them from having another accident with the chair. "So maybe you fancy me, and maybe you've been having dreams about...wait, you wanna be under me? How under are we talking? Do I ever get my cock up your ar-"

"Yes, yes, shut up and get on with it, you're thinking too hard and I'm too hard in public to even listen to you talk like that. Either you want to take me home and we forget about this or you..."

"Or I what?" Brandon was grinning now, his eyes Rory's favorite shade of green-grey that let him know they were about to get into some trouble. Right now, of course, he took it to mean that something about their current situation excited Brandon. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the array of possibilities that could follow.

"O-or you could kiss me." He shivered at the thought, having watched Brandon kiss before. All those teeth latching on to his lower lip for a soft tug were a lovely thought, but he wasn't going to count on it. "But, you know, taking me home is a great idea too. You wouldn't have to kiss me and we could just chalk it up to too much alcohol and-"

"Rory, for once, shut up." Brandon leaned up and smashed their lips together clumsily, letting go of a hand to reach for Rory's still dripping hair and curl his fingers in it. Rory was the first to part his lips and question with a nudge of his tongue for more. His answer was a light nip to the tip, and he responded with a heavy sigh of relief. He furrowed his brow at Brandon's chuckle and let the expression melt away when their tongues finally slid together. They stayed for a moment in the middle of the street, kissing quietly and slowly as Rory lead Brandon's hand to rub against his half erect bulge. A small group of girls giggled at their silhouette from a distance, breaking them from their trance nervously.

"Um, home, please. Not that what just happened wasn't wonderful or that I really don't want your hand in my pants, but, well..." Brandon thankfully understood him like he always did, falling in step beside him as they made their way back to Rory's. He rested his hand on the back of the chair just where Rory's shoulders were, a little grin lighting his features in the shadows of the night. His eyes were still bright, and Rory was certain that the night was probably far from over.

They had to at least pretend that nothing had gone on when they arrived at Rory's house, even with swollen lips and both of them still slightly drunk off arousal and alcohol, because Rory's father was up to head to his late shift when they arrived. One glance at the pair of them was enough to convince him that they'd been up to no good during their outing.

"The nurse left hours ago, Rory." 

"That's why Brandon's here. He can help me get into bed." The boys looked to one another, hoping that they didn't seem too suspicious. "And his parents don't ever mind him staying here. You don't even have to worry about something happening to me in the night if he's here. It's all good." Rory flashed his father one of his charming smiles and prayed that he wouldn't go into a fit of screams at this hour. Fortunately, he was too groggy to do much more than grunt and wish them a good night on his way out and their way in. 

"Straight to bed, then? Didn't think you'd be so eager, Rors."

"Shut it, Sullivan. You owe me." He whipped off his shirt, suddenly self conscious of his skinny body. Rory had never been terribly big, but with his condition he was also lacking in muscle mass compared to boys his age. It was flattering to see that Brandon was still interested in looking him over despite the fact.

"I'll gladly pay you back." He waited for Rory to offer his arms and in a swift motion carried him through the flat to his room, keeping him cradled to his chest and plopping him on the bed when they reached their destination. Brandon helped him onto the bed and stripped to his boxers, letting Rory watch the moonlight play off his lean lines. He toed off his socks and helped Rory out of all but his jeans before sitting next to him on the bed and leaning in to kiss him softly once. Rory gripped the sheets, his eyes screwed shut when Brandon pulled away to kiss down his jawline and thumb at his nipples as he stretched out over him. "Now's not the time to get shy," he whispered. Brandon mouthed at the swell of his Adam's apple and pressed just the edge of his teeth to the skin, hearing and feeling Rory's keening.

"I'm not being shy."

"Then why have you got your eyes closed?"

"Because I know that Brandon Sullivan is the boy with his hand inching it's way down my pants and I know how much he likes to have a laugh at my expense."

"I did mean it when I said I want to do this." Brandon got Rory's belt off, opening his jeans. 

"I know that, stupid. It's that you'll laugh at me if I make some stupid face watching you, or if you have to move me around because of this or that." Rory tapped his leg. "You know, stuff like that." He reached for Brandon's wrist when his fingers teased the waistband of his briefs. 

"You're talking like I don't already know what to expect. I wouldn't laugh at you about that, only if you do something funny. Is that why you're nervous?" Brandon leaned down to kiss Rory's hip, sucking until he left a mark. "Do people do that? Laugh because you can't move like they can?" He waited for an answer and looked up when one never came, finding that Rory still had his eyes closed. "Oh." Brandon sat up on his elbows, each on either side of Rory's hips. "Rors, that's not- I wouldn't-"

"I...just get on with it, Brandon. You'll see." Rory took over in getting himself undressed, pushing his underwear down to rest just under his balls. Brandon indeed chuckled, bringing a hand down the flat of his stomach to rest fingers in his pubic hair.

"If I hadn't helped you dye your hair so often, this would be a surprise." The pad of his thumb traced up the veins of Rory's half hard cock until it was fully erect. "But you aren't anything like what people expect, and I know for a fact that you're willing to work with whatever you're given. That's what makes you Rory." His lips brushed against the head before he flicked his tongue out for a taste. Rory reached for Brandon's hair to curl his fingers in it tightly. Brandon smiled, teasing the foreskin against his teeth before easing it down with his tongue.

"Cocksucker," Rory huffed. His lower lip was as red and slick as the flesh beneath Brandon's lips, bitten to the point of nearly breaking the skin already. 

"You can't prove that's what I'm about to do if you can't see me, Rory." Still, Brandon mouthed down the shaft and made his way back up with a broad lick against the vein. His lips pulled into a smile when Rory finally opened his eyes, the streetlight outside reflecting off the wetness of his eyes. Messy blond hair stuck up in half gelled spikes where they'd dried making for an adorable sight when paired with the barely visible flush on Rory's face. Brandon moved from the bed to check the window, then turned on a lamp before repositioning himself at Rory's groin.

"What's that for?"

"I want you to be able to see better, and I like the way you look right now. Not bad, Rors." He pulled Rory's jeans and pants off to discard them on the floor, drinking in the sight of him while he spread his thighs apart. "I really should have done this sooner." Rory went even redder, attempting to cover his crotch with a hand when Brandon licked his lips. The hand was batted away and so Brandon could greedily swallow down as much of Rory's cock as he could. It was redirected to a spot on the back of Brandon's head.

The first few bobs of Brandon's head were slow as he became used to the feel and taste of Rory. Unlike other blow jobs he'd given, there wasn't the risk of accidentally getting too much down his throat too soon unless Rory tried to push his head down, but thankfully Rory was content to remain patient for him. A system was silently worked out via hair tugging when Rory wanted more until he was finally fully down Brandon's throat. Teeth softly scraped against the swell of his shaft and tight heat squeezed around the head of his cock pleasantly as the back of Brandon's rubbed under the crown. Rory's head lolled to the side and his eyes closed once again to focus on the feeling of Brandon's mouth on him. They snapped open when fingers pressed against the skin behind his scrotum and massaged in little circles.

"I want your mouth there," he blurted. Brandon glanced up at him with a hint of alarm and confusion. "I mean, you don't have to, because maybe that's not a clean spot or whatever but it feels good when you touch me." They watched each other for a moment before Brandon pulled off Rory's cock and moved further down to kiss his perineum. The heat of Brandon's swollen lips made Rory scoot himself down the bed to get closer and shiver when the other teen sighed against him in amusement.

"If there's a will, there's a way, I suppose..." Brandon pressed hard against the spot with his tongue and bit lightly until Rory was making his way back up the bed. "Something wrong? You wanted that," he murmured, index finger circling around Rory's anus. 

"Too much, way too much and I-I don't think I could last long enough to want...that." As good as it felt to have Brandon's fingers and mouth that close to his ass, it was much too soon for him to want to go that far. Rory was already nervous enough, but piled on top of the fact that he'd never even been penetrated before coupled with his knowledge of Brandon's preference for it, he was definitely not ready. Brandon stroked his hip soothingly, scooting up to kiss his shoulder.

"We won't do anything you don't want to. Out of anyone, I know you don't like feeling helpless." He kissed up to Rory's neck, reaching down to stroke his still spit slick cock.

"I'd like you to touch me there, though. It wasn't so bad." Rory dared to reach down and cup the stiff bulge in Brandon's shorts, thumb brushing against the leaking tip that'd left wetness on the cotton already. "Or maybe rub off against me or something. You haven't even touched yourself yet." He watched Brandon go still and curl against him as he squeezed softly. 

"We'll put you on your stomach then and take things from there." He moved the pillow from beside Rory's head before turning him over and shoving it under his hips. "Got anything we can use as lube? It'll feel better that way."

"Dresser," he mumbled, watching Brandon pull the bottle of lotion from his drawer and click the top open. Rory jumped when the cold substance was squirted between his cheeks. "Shit!"

"Sorry, just now realizing that this stuff is cold. I'll warm it up before touching your cock, yeah?" There was the sound of Brandon slicking his own erection up from behind Rory, only barely visible to him with half of his face mashed into the pillow. His thighs were positioned apart and elevated with the pillow under him, and if he could only move his hips he'd take advantage of the wonderful friction the pillowcase offered. Instead, he laid still and reached back to examine the freshly slicked area of his ass, rubbing all the places Brandon had touched before. His tight hole nervously fluttered under the prodding of his finger, but as he alternated between there and the skin further down he found that it became just loose enough to nearly tease into. By then, he was ready to come and awaiting Brandon's attention once more, moving his hand down to his cock. Behind him, Brandon had been reduced to heavy breaths as he lined the length of his cock against his ass. 

As he started to rut against Rory, he reached under them to wrap his hand around the base of his shaft and transfer now warm lotion to it. His hand clasped around Rory's after, slightly bigger, joining him in stroking. Rory gasped into the pillow at how hot and big Brandon's cock was on him, imagining that if it were in him he'd probably break open. The ridge caught against the rim of his entrance with every thrust against it, urging him to weakly push himself down closer to it. It was that moment that the head caught against it as if he was going to be breached, and Rory buried his face into the pillow to scream out his release. He shook the entire time, nearly missing the sensation of warm release spurting out and sliding down his balls that wasn't his. Brandon leaned over to kiss his shoulder blades as Rory slumped into the pillow.

"Issit ovr?" Rory couldn't manage more than a mumble, too aware of Brandon being everywhere in the moment and that he was shaking. His body was still propped up for presentation. He felt like a pig with an apple in its mouth now, although he'd just missed being stuffed and filled. The click of his Polaroid camera and it's accompanying printing sound forced him to scramble with mortification to look for Brandon. "Whassat?"

"Memento," he answered as he shook the photograph. "You can take one of me in a bit but I don't think you exactly know how hot you look from this angle. Nearly brought me off when you started touching yourself." Brandon assisted Rory in getting onto his side and put the photo in his clean hand while he wandered off to get something to clean up with. The thought of Brandon walking around his house naked and messy was appealing, but he was far too spent for it to garner much interest anymore. Rory studied the photo he'd been handed. His face somehow flushed even harder the longer he looked at himself splayed out and covered in come looking more than pleased. Had he actually been smiling like that afterwards? That couldn't be him, he swore, because there was never a moment when he'd been in a situation so intimate without it being a dream. Brandon returned with some paper towels, a few wet and balled up in his fist. His stomach was still splattered with mess and it clung stubbornly to his thighs and flaccid cock. While he was too preoccupied with containing the dripping water, Rory composed himself enough to take a picture of his own. "Hey, that wasn't fair. I thought you'd want something sexy."

"Nothing sexier than a clumsy Brandon Sullivan. Shows you aren't perfect. I like that," Rory smirked, letting the picture drop with the other. Brandon took the camera to clean off the residue they'd left from using it with dirty hands, then wiped off Rory's hands to give him a wet paper towel of his own. Silently and gently, they cleaned and dried one another until both of them were tangled together in a heap of sleepy and warm bodies. "Thank you for that. You're not too bad." Brandon snorted, nuzzling into Rory's hair.

"Not too bad? Just that?"

"If I said you were fantastic, your head might swell." 

"Would not." They laughed together, Brandon pulling Rory closer and dragging the comforter over them. The spare pillow was in the corner with the laundry, meaning that they'd have to share the pillow together. Both boys settled with Rory sleeping on Brandon's chest so that he could throw an arm around his waist. 

"Things won't get awkward in the morning, right?" Rory tightened his grip.

"No," Brandon replied. He kissed the top of Rory's head. "Pretty sure they'll still be the same. You're still the same Rory to me, just with a different meaning to me. A better one, I think. At least now I can say that wanting to kiss you before isn't something I regret obsessing over."

"Same." They yawned in unison, cuddling together. "We'll be the odd couple like always, probably even worse now."

"We'll see about that when our next night out happens."

"You can count on me to try."

"I can count on you to try a lot of things. Namely running me over."

"Arsehole." Rory kissed Brandon's collarbone. "You deserve that most of the time."

"And that's why I like you so much. You do it because that's just who you are. Don't change, Rory. If you ever become one of those people who just lie down and give up, it'll be a waste. Promise me that." Brandon tilted his head down and Rory's up. "Promise." His eyes had settled into a light grey, almost glowing in the light from the lamp while Rory's blue ones intensified. He bit his lip and nodded.

"I promise." Rory let Brandon close the distance to kiss him, tasting himself on Brandon's lips and tongue. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't entirely unbearable either and the tenderness of the action more than made up for it. Once again, they settled into a more comfortable position to finally drift off to sleep, Brandon only shifting to move the photographs to the low dresser by the bed and get the light. The Polaroids laid together through the night much like their subjects and were tucked away into pockets and books when the morning came like their affections in the corners of their hearts.

And assuredly, when their next night out rolled around, Rory signaled that he wanted to be picked up by mouthing at Brandon's crotch through his well fitted jeans. They were definitely worse together than apart.


End file.
